leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM144
* Closed * }} (Japanese: アローラ最強のZ！カプ・コケコVSピカチュウ！！ Alola's Strongest Z! VS Pikachu!!) is the 144th episode of the , and the 1,083rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 20, 2019. Plot 's with continues. 's transforms the battlefield with . uses , but Tapu Koko uses to shield itself from the attack and continues to do so when Naganadel uses . Naganadel readies another X-Scissor, but it is hit by Tapu Koko's . When Ash orders , everyone is shocked by this since Tapu Koko is a Pokémon and thus immune to moves. However, instead of hitting Tapu Koko, the attack goes past it and hits the ground below, stirring a lot of dust, which skews Tapu Koko's visibility. Naganadel lands an X-Scissor on its opponent. Tapu Koko charges through a barrage of Sludge Bombs to batter Naganadel with Dazzling Gleam and , which outruns Naganadel's and defeats the . Ash takes a moment to thank Naganadel for its assistance before recalling it back to its Beast Ball. Ash calls out as his final Pokémon, and it uses Thunderbolt first. The attack collides with Tapu Koko's Dazzling Gleam. Pikachu then uses , but it fails to strike the airborne Tapu Koko. Kukui orders Tapu Koko to retaliate with Dazzling Gleam, but Pikachu leaps out of the way and counters with . Tapu Koko prepares to summon , but Ash calls for an , which contains the attack. Tapu Koko is again stunned by the stirred dust, allowing Pikachu to land a clean hit and send it towards the battlefield. Pikachu follows up with Electroweb, pinning Tapu Koko to the ground. Tapu Koko attempts to break its restraints using Discharge, but Pikachu stops it with Thunderbolt, creating a blinding yellow explosion of electricity. After the explosion has cleared up, the Electric Terrain dissipates and Kukui congratulates Ash on how much he's grown during the League. Tapu Koko approaches Kukui, pointing at his Z-Ring. Kukui realizes that Tapu Koko wants to launch a Z-Move, but he explains that it isn’t possible as he already used up his Z-Move with earlier. Determined, Tapu Koko breaks out into sing and summons its fellow to Manalo Stadium. The united quartet begin harmonizing together, showering the stadium in glittering scales. Both Ash and Kukui's Z-Rings start glowing, signaling that their Z-Power has been recharged. Tapu Koko also offers Kukui a Tapunium Z crystal, previously thought to have been only an ancient myth. Kukui is taken aback, but complies with Tapu Koko's wishes. He calls out to Ash and orders him to launch his Z-Move at the same time, which Ash happily agrees to. Kukui performs the Z-Pose pose perfectly, passing on the ancient power to Tapu Koko. The ground trembles and the field fractures as a yellow headless giant emerges from underground, shocking everyone watching. Everyone in the stadium is startled by the sheer gargantuan Ash has to now face. Ash's attention, however, quickly turns to his Z-Power Ring as it begins sparking, his Electrium Z suddenly transforming into a Pikashunium Z. Ash promptly puts his on Pikachu's head and prepares his own full power Z-Move. Tapu Koko takes its position as the head of the titan as Kukui orders it to attack with . Pikachu unleashes , and the two signature Z-Moves clash. Ash and Pikachu briefly find themselves in a white void, where Ash tells Pikachu how they had felt the power of Alola throughout their travels across the region, and now it was time to become one with that power. With extreme effort, Pikachu's Z-Move finally overpowers Guardian of Alola, enveloping Tapu Koko in a bright burst of energy. The blinding collision clears, with Ash and Pikachu visibly exhausted by the combined effort. Tapu Koko begins to descend gently before collapsing onto the debris-littered field. Hala makes the official judgment, ruling Tapu Koko unable to battle and proclaiming Ash as the winner of the exhibition match. Ash finally collapses from both exhaustion and relief, while the crowd erupts into cheers and applause, and are overjoyed. While Ash fully realizes he just won, showers the battlefield in its sparkling scales, helping both Pikachu and Tapu Koko to recover from the exhausting battle. Kukui leaps forward and thanks Tapu Koko for its help with a handshake. Pikachu and Ash also thank their formidable opponents for the spectacular match. With the Manalo Conference now officially completed, Professor Kukui takes a moment to gaze over the crowd and he declares the League a success. Ash agrees, earning himself a pat on the head from his mentor. Kukui warns Ash not to get too overconfident from his victory, and the young Trainer accepts the advice. Major events * receives a Tapunium Z from . * 's Electrium Z transforms into a Pikashunium Z yet again, but permanently this time. * Ash defeats Tapu Koko, winning his against Professor Kukui. * The Manalo Conference ends. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * * Professor Burnet * * * * Wicke * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * Acerola (flashback) * Hau * Caster * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * ( ) * ( ; ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Hala's; flashback) * (Olivia's; ; flashback) * (Hau's) * (Guzma's; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ; flashback) * ( ) Trivia * Poké Problem: We see 's Z-Move, " ", in today's episode. What's the first word? ** Host: Hala ** Choices: Rumba, , Samba, Guardian ** Answer: Guardian * This episode concludes the seventeen-part Manalo Conference arc. * The opening animation is updated to include . * This is the first time in the where a has taken more than three episodes to complete. ** This is also the first time in the anime where two Z-Moves have been used by a single in a single battle. While this is not possible in the core series games, unless the is assisted by the Rotom Pokédex in , it should be noted that in this case using a second Z-Move is made possible due to intervention from the . * This episode features the following flashbacks of Ash's time in Alola: ** Tapu Koko giving his Z-Ring in Alola to New Adventure!. ** Ash battling Tapu Koko in The Guardian's Challenge!. ** Ash battling Hala in Trial and Tribulation!. ** Ash helping Kiawe on his delivery missions in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!. ** Ash and seeing in Partner Promises!. ** Ash and watching the flowers boom in Lulled to La-La Land!. ** Ash's evolving into in Rising from the Ruins!. ** evolving from into in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!. ** Ash and his classmates saying goodbye to in Rise and Shine, Starship!. ** Ash, Pikachu, and playing in Some Kind of Laziness!. ** Hapu performing the ceremony to become Poni Island's Island Kahuna in A Grand Debut!. ** Ash and after arriving back in Alola in Securing the Future!. * , , Professor Burnet, , , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 144 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Noriaki Saito Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Satoshi Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears de:Alola Saikyō no Z! Kapu-Kokeko VS Pikachu!! es:EP1087 fr:SL144 it:SM144 ja:SM編第144話 zh:精靈寶可夢 太陽＆月亮 第144集